Pit's Awakening
by Zekrio
Summary: Ever wondered why the game is called "Kid Icarus"?


**Pit's Awakening**

"ICARUS!" Daedalus yelled, trying desperately to save his boy drowning into the sea.

"DAAAAAAAD!" That was Icarus's last word before plunging into the ever hungry ocean.

"Dad….help…" Icarus closed his eyes for the last time and sunk to the bottom.

* * *

"Ugh…" Groaned Icarus.

"Where…Where am I?" Icarus looked around his surroundings. There were bright halls everywhere and a beautiful lady with green hair on a throne. She smiled at him.

Icarus held his head. He didn't know who he was anymore.

"Welcome, brave warrior angel." Said the women.

"H-huh?" Icarus was confused. He looked on his back; two wings are now connected on his shoulder blades, but they don't seem to be there before, nor do they look able to fly.

The women smiled again.

"My name is Palutena, goddess of light. You have been chosen to be the worthy warrior to fight evil, Pit." Said Palutena.

"Wait, how come I don't remember anything? What happened? Is my name really Pit? And why am I suddenly your 'warrior angel'?" Asked Pit. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. But he felt warm when he is with the goddess for some reason.

"Questions, questions. They are not important now, young warrior. This in the Angel's Bow. It will be your weapon now to fight evil." She said gently as Palutena granted the holy bow to Pit.

"Warrior, eh?" Pit said to himself. He had a lust for adventure it seems, when he touched the bow, he felt the strong bond he's going to have between the goddess.

"I accept this great gift, Lady Palutena." Pit didn't know where that came from, but he thought it was the right thing to say.

"I need you, Pit because you are the only one, the Chosen One to fight Medusa." She explained.

"Medusa?" Asked Pit.

"Yes, she is the Goddess of Darkness, and she is invading Angel Land with her monsters, and they will eventually overwhelm my temple. Will you be the savior of Angel Land and Goddess of Light?" Asked Palutena.

"Yes, my Lady Palutena. I will slay this Medusa for you, and bring peace to the heavens.

"Then go Pit, outside the gates of Heaven and fight the armies of Medusa!"

"You are the arrow of light that pierces the heart of darkness!"

* * *

Daedalus slowly walked to the temple of Palutena, with his wings in his hands. It had been 25 years since he lost his only son, his only joy. There was no meaning for him to live anymore. As he hung up the wings as a offering, there was a sudden quake around the room that threw Daedalus off his feet. He quickly ran outside. Twinbellows was wreaking havoc and destroying Icaria in the process, the island he named after Icarus. He shed a few tears, he didn't want that beast of the Underworld to destroy the memorial place of his beloved son. Suddenly he saw a dark silhouette.

"Medusa..."

Why did she come here? What had he done to bring to make the Goddess of Darkness summon the two headed demon to his peaceful island?

There was a sudden flash of light in the air, making Medusa hesitate a bit. It looks like an angel. If he heard right, the angel was yelling about... economical chickens? Very bizarre for an angel to say. Perhaps Palutena accepted his offering and sent an angel to save Icaria! He jumped for joy for a few moments, then he squinted his eyes on the tiny figure. He looked familiar somehow...

"Icarus?" Daedalus asked himself hopefully. Icarus recarnated into an angel! He has turned into a warrior of light! Daedalus walked to his hut and laid on his bed. There was not much time for the old chap to stay among the living anymore. He closed his eyes and smiled. He will rest peacefully, knowing that Icarus is safe with the Goddess of Light.

_I'm proud of you, Icarus. You will serve Lady Palutena well..._

**I know, I know. Most of it didn't make sense like why is Pit so trusting and why is the story so weird. But this is the best I can think of on why the game is named "Kid Icarus".**

**P.S. Kid Icarus: Uprising is one of my favorite games! I never thought a villain like Hades could be so funny. :)**


End file.
